


Master & Servant

by Katsuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuma/pseuds/Katsuma
Summary: Shizune has been by Tsunade’s side for so long that she can’t even remember how many years have passed since she first became her apprentice, or what life was like before she met this hurricane of a woman. Although their relationship remains as Master and Servant to some extent, it’s undeniable that Shizune and Tsunade have slowly but surely formed a connection that runs a lot deeper than that.
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 36





	Master & Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be writing Naruto fanfiction in 2k20, but here we are. This story is set between the arcs of Gaara's kidnapping and the Tenchi Bridge mission. I hope you like it!

Shizune has been by Tsunade’s side for so long that she can’t even remember how many years have passed since she first became her apprentice, or what life was like before she met this hurricane of a woman. Although their relationship remains as Master and Servant to _some_ extent, it’s undeniable that Shizune and Tsunade have slowly but surely formed a connection that runs a lot deeper than that. No one knows the Fifth Hokage as well as Shizune does, and aside from her previous lover whose end was unfortunate, no one has ever gotten as close to her as she did either. 

  
If such a thing like destiny exists, one could say that it hasn’t treated Tsunade very well. Despite being one of the Legendary Sannin and the most skilled medical ninja the world has ever seen, Tsunade was not able to protect her little brother or avoid the brutal death of her lover. What was the point of staying in Konohagakure if all that would remain was a land devastated by war and all that she would ever face was the loss of her loved ones? Tsunade’s spirit was already broken. Her fellow shinobi did not need a fighter _or_ a doctor that was scared of blood, so Tsunade ran away. It’s not a decision that she was proud of, but it’s the one that she’d made nonetheless.

  
During her sabbatical years, Tsunade did the best she could to fill the emptiness inside of her heart with the only two things that still managed to make her feel alive somehow: drinking and gambling. Of course, neither one was a healthy coping mechanism, but what else was she supposed to do? At this point in time, there wasn’t anything waiting for her at the end of the road. She had no aspirations or future. She had nothing... except for Shizune. Sometimes Tsunade wondered why Shizune would choose to stay by her side despite all this. As for Shizune, though... the thought of leaving never even crossed her mind.

  
Tsunade was everything to Shizune. Her master, her role model, her best friend. As they spent more and more time together, all these lines that separated them became blurred, and on the nights that Tsunade would feel particularly lonely, Shizune would make love to her.

  
After meeting Uzumaki Naruto and going back to Konohagakure, however, things started to change. Through his “mysterious power” and with the help of her precious comrades, Tsunade slowly regained her old self. Now she is committed to protecting the village and all the people living in it, even if her decisions aren’t always so readily accepted by the elders and the opposing factions. _Speaking of that_ …

  
When Tsunade shot a death glare at her during their latest meeting about Naruto and the matters regarding the Akatsuki, Shizune knew that she had fucked up big time. She was certainly going to be punished for that later.

***

  
"And whose fault was it that a team member Naruto can't get along with was added to Team Kakashi?!” Tsunade’s shouts could be heard throughout the corridors of the Hokage building.

  
"I-I never thought one of Lord Danzo's subordinates would end up joining their team..." Shizune tried to explain her reasoning.

  
“ _Enough_ ,” Tsunade’s strong voice resonated within the room. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses. You’ve been a bad girl today, Shizune. You know what that means, right?”

  
Tsunade’s penetrating stare pierced Shizune right through her very core. With an audible _gulp_ , Shizune replied: “Yes, master. It means that I deserve to be punished for my actions.”

  
Now, this was certainly a different kind of Master and Servant relationship that one would normally have in mind, but it’s one that Shizune absolutely adored and obeyed all the same.

  
“Exactly,” Tsunade assented. They had no time to waste, so she quickly pulled Shizune into one of the rooms of the Hokage building and locked the door behind them. “Now, clothes off.”

  
“H-Here?! B-But Lady Tsunade, this is a sacred place, we shouldn’t...” Shizune tried to protest, but Tsunade wouldn't budge.

  
“ _Shizune_ ,” she retorted firmly, “ _don’t make me repeat myself_.” A shiver ran through the younger woman’s spine.

  
“Yes, master.” 

  
As Shizune took off her clothes, Tsunade looked for something that she could tie her up with. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be anything useful in sight, so a piece of cloth would have to do. Out of options, Tsunade ripped one of her robe’s sleeves and quickly tied Shizune’s hands behind her back.

  
“What are you going to do?” Shizune asked.

  
“You’ll see,” Tsunade replied. “Now, lean your upper body against the desk and lift your ass up.” Shizune did as she was told. 

  
“So here’s what we’re gonna do,” Tsunade started. “I’m going to spank your ass while you count to ten. I’m obviously not going to use all of my strength so you don’t have to worry about any broken bones, but it’s still going to sting a lot. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop; just say the word we’ve agreed upon. I will then think of another _suitable punishment_ for you. Are we clear?”

  
“Yes, master.”

  
“Good.”

  
Shizune trembled in anticipation. It was not often that Tsunade would get rough with her, but when she did... well, let’s just say that Shizune won’t be walking around much for the next three days or so.

  
“Aww, Shizune. Look at you shaking that pretty, fleshy ass of yours at me. You really are one naughty little kitten, aren’t you?” If there was one thing that Tsunade would never get tired of, that was teasing her former apprentice. 

  
“Lady Tsunade—”

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
Before Shizune could say anything, a heavy, beautifully polished hand hit her across her buttcheeks. 

  
“Now, what were you supposed to do again, little kitten?” Tsunade questioned.

  
“O-One...” Shizune started counting.

  
“That’s right. Good girl,” Tsunade praised. “Well then, let’s keep going.”

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
Shizune barely had the time to enunciate each number as Tsunade hit her three times in a row. They were just getting started and she already felt like her buttcheeks were on fire. Strangely enough, though, she liked it.

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
_**SLAP!** _

  
Another sequence of three and the tears that were threatening to fall from Shizune’s eyes multiplied. God, it hurt so much... but it felt _so good!_

  
On the 8th hit, Shizune’s voice broke. On the 9th, she struggled to form the word. But on the 10th, the mix of pain and pleasure was so overwhelming that the number got stuck in her throat. She moaned and cried and moaned a little more... It took her a few moments to finally get the ten out. Still, Tsunade waited, and was proud of her when she managed to complete her task.

  
As Shizune lay plastered against the desk, dripping with sweat and other bodily fluids, Tsunade placed small kisses on her swollen buttcheeks. Later she would heal them with her impeccable Medical Ninjutsu, but for now, her kitten deserved a reward. Tsunade kept pressing kisses against Shizune’s hot skin, going from her buttcheeks to her back, her shoulders and her neck while she untied her. Then, she gently pulled Shizune into her embrace as she cupped both of her breasts with her hands and massaged them. Shizune’s breasts were nothing like hers, but that just made Tsunade love them even more – especially those perky, beautiful nipples that were just _asking_ to be bitten. 

  
“Ah...” A moan escaped from Shizune’s lips as Tsunade kept sliding her hands down her body and finding the mess she’d made of herself earlier.

  
“Mmm, you’re so wet for me, baby...” Tsunade whispered in her ear while dragging her fingers through Shizune’s slick folds.

  
“Lady Tsunade, please...” Shizune begged, “I can’t take it anymore. Please... I want to feel your fingers inside of me.”

  
Tsunade would be lying if she said that those words didn’t make her own crotch ache with desire, but that would have to wait.

  
“Of course, baby girl. Everything for you...” With that, Tsunade pushed one finger inside of her, experimenting, teasing, and soon adding a second one as Shizune’s walls squeezed them tight. Then, after establishing a good rhythm, Tsunade brought up her free hand to caress Shizune’s swollen clit. Every movement of Tsunade’s fingers was _just right_ , and she knew that it wouldn’t take long for her lover to cum if they kept going at that pace. That’s why she decided to slow down a little, prolonging the time until her release, and Shizune grunted in desperation, bucking her own hips against Tsunade’s fingers…

  
Before she knew it, her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her legs went limp, her heart felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest and everything went blank for a minute. When she came to, she was already lying on the couch with Tsunade, and her head was placed on her master’s lap, who stroked her hair. Suddenly, a thought crossed Shizune's mind: 

  
“If fucking up now and then means that I will get this kind of treatment, maybe I should do it more often...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes are very much appreciated!


End file.
